


like dogs in the night

by lavellamps (eldritchblaest)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Alistair is a bro i love him, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Car Accidents, F/M, I mean he almost ran over her dog is that cute?, I wrote this months ago discord folks know, Meet-Cute, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Thats the au name btw, kind of, ”oh my god i almost ran over your dog” au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/lavellamps
Summary: A night of ill advised partying leads to some unforseen consequences. Namely involving a nursing student, a mysterious woman, and her dog.
Relationships: Male Amell/Jowan (past), Male Amell/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)





	like dogs in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this sometime last year, and I have notes strewn about as to how I’d planned for it to go. For now, enjoy a brief prologue.

They were on their way back from a party- Jowan’s birthday party to be specific, which he had only attended under the promise of no awkward feelings, and also because Jowan had called him “Walt” in that way that made him go all wobbly inside.

He’d brought Alistair along with the intent of him being an Emotional Support Jock, but the other man had mostly spent his time shoveling pizza into his mouth and talking to Jowan’s girlfriend’s dog, leaving Walter to fend for himself against aforementioned girlfriend’s incessant chatter.

He sighed, tightening and loosening his grip on the steering wheel in intervals. The breakup had been fairly amicable, as far as breakups go, and Jowan and Lily both had been perfectly lovely, and their dog was very cute, but still-

His train of thought was cut off by Alistair turning over in his seat and asking sleepily about their location.

Walter blinked slowly- he was maybe a bit drunker than he has planned on getting (the wine had been surprisingly not bad, and Lily had just kept on talking, and _two years of romance, out the bloody window_ -), so it took him a few moments to realize that he had forgotten to check his GPS in about half an hour, and shouldn’t they be home by now?

He had just enough time to turn his phone on before Alistair suddenly shrieked at the top of his lungs, and Walter had the presence of mind to swerve before he hit the dog suddenly standing in the middle of the road.

And he must’ve be even drunker than he thought, because it took a bit for the searing pain in his arm to register, along with what sounded like Alistair crying in the seat next to him and two women bickering a short distance away.

The dog barks.

_'Well, at least he’s okay,’_ he thought, right before everything goes dark.


End file.
